


Destiel drabble

by RequestMechanism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequestMechanism/pseuds/RequestMechanism
Summary: Destiel drabble- Making up after an argument.





	Destiel drabble

After cooling down, Dean miserably stalked through the motel entrance to try and find Cas. They had been arguing about who knows what when Castiel had stormed out, and now, as always, it was time for him to go and apologise.

As Dean turned the corner into the parking lot he spotted Cas sat in the drivers seat of the Impala, wearing Dean’s sunglasses from inside the glove compartment, arms crossed, starring straight ahead, sulking.

Dean walked up to the side of the car and tried the door handle.

It was locked.

He knocked on the window and Cas turned and looked towards him with a pout, still wearing the sunglasses.

Cas rolled down the window slowly.

“What?” Cas said in a black voice, no emotions showing.

“I’m sorry.” Dean grudgingly mumbled.

Cas looked forward again and started to wind the window up.

“Oh, c'mon Cas! What else do you want me to say? I’ve just apologised, haven’t I?”

“You’re going to have to do better than that.” Castiel’s voice is muffled by the window, A small smirk hints at the corner of his mouth.

Dean see’s this and starts to grin.

“You know I’m not good with this touchy-feely stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you can please give me your feedback as it would be very helpful (I'm new to writing fics and things)
> 
> Requests Open :)
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/requestsmechanism


End file.
